Adicto a tus redes
by SatsukiYuy
Summary: No te dejes llevar por lo que ven tus ojos..., que por algo, dicen: Que, no todo, es lo que parece.


Primero que nada. aclaro que no soy muy religiosa, nada de creyente al extremo.

Segundo:Los personajes no me pertenecen. A si que no puedo rentarse-los, chiquis... jjaja La historia es mía y por eso tendran que soportar la mala ortografia. Esto es sin fines de lucro. Nos vemos.

 _Yaoi._

* * *

 **Oº°'¨†¨'°ºO**

 **Un día un ángel se arrodilló a los pies de Dios y habló:**

 _— Señor: ¿Por qué cada una de las personas sobre la tierra tienen apenas un ala? Los ángeles tenemos dos. Pero los humanos con su única ala no pueden volar._

 _Dios respondió:_

 _—Ellos sí pueden volar. Di a los humanos una sola ala para que ellos pudiesen volar más y mejor que nuestros Arcángeles... Para volar, mi pequeño amigo, tú precisas de tus dos alas...Y aunque libre, tú estás solo...Mas; los humanos... Los humanos, con su única ala precisarán siempre dar las manos a alguien a fin de tener sus dos alas._

 _Cada uno ha de tener un par de alas... Cada uno ha de buscar su segunda ala en alguien, "en algún lugar del mundo" ...para que se complete su par._

 _Así todos aprenderán a respetarse y a no quebrar la única ala de la otra persona porque pueden estar acabando con su oportunidad de volar. Así mi ángel, ellos aprenderán a AMAR verdaderamente a la otra persona... Aprenderán que solamente permitiéndose AMAR, ellos podrán volar._

 _Tocando el corazón de otra persona, ellos podrán encontrar el ala que les falta y podrán finalmente volar._

 _"Ellos nunca…,nunca, estarán solos al volar."_

Al moreno, de ojos tormentosos, se le vislumbro una dulce sonrisa, al leer; las últimos dos líneas a continuación.

 _"Todos somos ángeles; de una sola ala, y sólo podemos volar abrazados los unos a los otros"_

No entendía que alguien tan ateo, como Gwaine, le compartiera; un mensaje tan profundo, como ése en Faceboock.

Pero: "le gusto"

Así qué. Manteniendo su grandioso estado de animo, reescribió, esas ultimas líneas, en un pequeño papel: Lo doblo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su billetera y la misma dentro de su camisa.

Luego, le envío un mensaje por el chat de la misma red social, a su amigo.

 **Merlín** : "Gwaine, tu ala es demasiado desproporcionada para ser; equilibrada por la mía. Lamento no poder ayudarte a tomar vuelo de esa forma. De todas maneras, siempre puedo darte una patada en tu parte trasera. Si es tu forma de coquetear o ¿invitarme a salir?, Paso. J Nos vemos, Bobby-Barbosa. jajajá."

 **Gwaine** : "Antes, te recuerdo; Adorabas mi barba, ni sé diga, mi lengua. Las alas son lo de menos. Regálame; una noche entera con tu trasero y te hare conocer el universo."

 **Merlín** : "¡Pervertido! y, yo que creía qué habías visto la luz"

 **Gwaine** :"¿Cual luz quieres qué vea? Si, me la cortaron por falta de pago. Estoy sin un céntimo, viejo"

 **Merlín** :"Una palabra Gwaine: **Trabajo** "

 **Gwaine** :"Bien. ¿Cuánto me pagas: la noche?"

 **Merlín** :"Jodido, promiscuo. ¡Tú eres el que debería pagarme a mi!"

 **Gwaine:** "¡¿Yo?!. Pero, si ya te dije, no tengo un misero peso…, es más, estaba apunto de ir ha asaltar tu refri"

 **Merlín** **:** "tienes terminantemente prohibido tocar mi propiedad. Si. Eso incluye mi cuerpo"

 **Gwaine:** '¿Cómo que tu cuerpeshito, no? Vamos, que no tengo dinero. Pero podrías aceptar mis cupones o fiarme..., Meri. _Para algo somos amigos"_

 **Merlín** **:** "Dejadme pensarlo…,mhm." "Oh, si!" "¡Nooooo!"

 **Gwaine:** "¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?"

 **Merlín** **:** "Estas demasiado usado y viejo"

 **Gwaine:** ":(" carita triste "Te fuiste a la mierda, Meri"

 **Merlín** **:** "ajajá. Cállate. Bobby-Barbosa. Qué tú empezaste"

 **Gwaine:** "Pido recuento."

 **Merlín** **:** "Idiota"

 **Gwaine:** "Prostituto Vip"

 **Merlín** **:** "Repite eso en mi cara Barbosa"

 **Gwaine:** "Si me das un besito"

 **Merlin:** "¡No!"

* * *

 _Mientras_ _._

Esé mismo, viernes por la noche.

La señora Pendragon estaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. La música clásica, sonaba de fondo. Mientras, giraba sobre sus pies, tarareando, junto con la interpretación del concierto para dos violines.

Tapando, de alguna manera; el griterío, proveniente de la planta superior.

— Ya no la soporto . Estoy harto de que tú hija ponga esa basura. Cada qué termina, con ése bueno para nada. OH dios. Desearía que fuera lesbiana.

— ¡Mirá pendejo, más respeto que soy tu hermana mayor!— le espeto, bajando las escaleras detrás de él.

— Si. Por eso, es qué. te vez, tan demacrada.

— te llevo; nueve meces. Idiota.

— Tú lo dijiste. — sonrío, esquivando los manotazos de la morena. Detrás de aquella escena. Una pequeña de largo y abundante cabellera rubia, bajaba los escalones, con la mirada seria sobre sus dos hermanos, mientras apretaba su oso de peluche contra su pecho.

— Dios, mío. — gimió su madre con indignación. Los dos adolescentes, pararon de discutir solo para ser los testigos oficiales. Imaginando; como su madre regañaría, a quien creían, era: el problema. — ¡Morgaus!, ve a ponerte unas calcetas. No andes por el piso descalza, ¡niña!. Pescaras un resfriado, así.

— ¡Mamá! — Gritaron indignados, los mayores. Sintiendo que sus protestas eran ignoradas, por la matriarca de la casa.

— Mamá, ¡Nada!. — rugió, a los dos adolescentes. — Ustedes, dos tienen la edad suficiente; para empezar a comportarse como personas civilizadas. Morgana: sube y apaga eso. Qué la cena esta lista.

La morena, se descruzo, de brazos y miro con ojos de venganza a su hermano menor. — está me la pagas, insecto. — murmuro la morena pasando por su lado, chocando hombro contra hombro.

— Plana. — susurro, lo bastante claro, como para que ella escuchara y no su madre.

— ¡Hugh! ¡Idiota!

* * *

— ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre molestando a tu hermana?

— Porque no soporto a tu hija y ella no puede soportarme. Mamá, deberías de hablar con ella, es una terca, burra y sorda.

Suspiro. — Tú tampoco escuchas — le espetó ella. Arthuro se encogió de hombros y se sentó. Ella negó y sonrío — Mira, sé lo que intentas hacer y te admiro por eso, igual; no te excedas. Ella esta pasando por un momento muy delicado. Fueron casi dos años saliendo con esté chico. La traición de un ser querido, es algo muy doloroso. El corazón necesita tiempo para sanar… Aunque, uno nunca olvida esas cosas.

— Si. — observo a su madre colocando los cubiertos en el orden correcto a cada lado de cada plato.— ...Eh?— Por un momento creyó haberlo imaginado, pero no. Se sintió atrapado. — No sé de que hablas. — murmuro sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

— lo que digas. — sonrío. — Bien. Mientras esperamos a tu padre y tus hermanas. Cuéntame:¿Cómo están las cosas con Sophia?

— Demonios. Prefiero, que me preguntes por la prepa.

— Valla, ¿tan mal?.

— "Mal" no es la palabra, justa. Mal es el inicio del resumen más largo de la historia de los resúmenes.

— ¡¿Por qué?!, ¿Qué sucede?, parecían estar tan bien, juntos.

— Para empezar…, Madre. Ese es el problema. La tengo pegada al espinazo. Es como un chicle en el cabello. Intento separarme unos míseros segundos y solo me engrudo más y más…, con su mal humor y su falta de desconfianza.

— Solo exageras.

— Si. Seguro — ironizo y luego explico — , ayer le hice: un pequeño cumplido, a una amiga nuestra y ella me salio, con qué estaba coqueteando en sus narices. ¡Enserio!. Madre, está mujer-cita… me esta colmando, la paciencia.

— Cálmate. Puede qué solo sea una fase de inseguridad. Las mujeres somos así. Anda, dale un poco de tiempo. Habla con ella y luego,…luego. Decide si…, vale la pena continuar ese noviazgo.

— Si. — concordó. — Me enfriare: un poco.

 **La cena.**

— Morgana, hija. Tu madre me contó…

— Por favor; papá. No necesito un momento de solidaridad familiar….— hundió su tenedor en la pobre batata qué fue empujada con brusquedad a su boca.

— Morgana, no seas así con tu padre.

— Mamá , ése tema esta zanjado.

Completamente: liquidado.

— Bueno. Si tú lo dices… — Uther recibió una mirada severa de su esposa y bufo ante el enojo en los ojos de su amada. Sabia qué como padre, debía reconfortar a su hija, pero la verdad. Ese chico con el que salía su pequeña, le parecía un completo desastre. Es más, se sentía tan feliz, por la ruptura, que; le falto poco, para abrir unos de sus vinos de colección y brindar o solo saltar como un conejo y dar de brincos, cuando su esposa se lo contó al llegar del trabajo.

— Por supuesto, que lo digo. Estoy bien. ¿Por qué habría de estar mal? Ese bastardo, solo fue mi novio, por más de dos años. — dijo, rechinando, los dientes. — le ayude hasta con su problema de transpiración. Mejore su manera de vestir e hice que se aplicara más en sus clases. Sin mí. Seguiría siendo: un estúpido estudiante de prepa…

— con problemas de transpiración. — secundo su hermano.

— Exacto.— sonrío y señalo a su hermano con el tenedor.

— Bueno. Entonces no hay de que preocuparse… — Ygraine, patio el pie a su esposo. — ¡ahyy! Cariño.

— si, corazón. — Sonrío inocentemente.

— Nada.

Su mujer sonrío mas amplio y voltio su mirada a su hija menor — Morgaus también tiene algo qué contarles.

— Me gusta un muchacho.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Gritaron los dos hombres de la casa. Afortunadamente, Morgana, cubrió a tiempo sus oídos.

— si. Papa, tengo novio. — Ygraine sonrío con cariño y ternura a su hija.

—¡Dios! ¡Quieren matarme!.

— Oye! — Soltó, el rubio — ¿Quien es el insensato? — en cuanto termino la pregunta recibió un pellizco en el brazo por parte de su hermana. — Auch, ¡Morgana!

— felicidades, mini mounstro. Me alegra que una de nosotras encuentre el amor.

— Soló tiene nueve años, por todo los cielos, mínimo debería esperar hasta los veinte.

— ¡Veinte! — Dijeron ambas hermanas horrorizadas. — Pa! No seas exagerado. Morgus solo esta dando sus primeros pasos… déjala ir.

— Papa, no es tan tonto. Dejarte ir a los diecisiete a ese conciertito, nos consiguió soportar a tu noviecito. UPS, perdón "ex" ¡Por dos años!

— Deja de recordármelo..., además, eso es pasado.

— Si. Olvidaba, lo dura qué eras. Solo necesitabas; romperle la mandíbula de un cartera-so y encerrarse en su cuarto a castigarnos con su concierto de tontos.

— Esos, tontos, son genios de la música. A diferencia de ti y tú cara de mandril.

— Prefiero ser un mandril y no una cebra estúpida.

— ¡Basta!, asustan a su hermana, así . — reprendió Uther. Morgaus, dejo de masticar su carne, al sentir que era observada atentamente por su familia. Parpadeo, sonrío y siguió comiendo, como si nada.

— Ella ni si quiera nos tiene en cuenta.

— No por eso. — Aseguro su madre. —

Seguirán discutiendo.

La cena trascurrió, entre charlas y cortos silencios, para nada incómodos. En cuanto la mesa fue levantada. Ygraine explico a sus hijos, las reglas de convivencia que deberían acatar a partir del sábado. Dado, que ambos padres se Irian de viaje. Morgaus, se quedaría en casa de sus tíos. Dejando a ambos adolescentes totalmente libres de la mayor de las responsabilidades…

Ser hermanos mayores.

Morgana, la universitaria y educada morena. Estaría a cargo, según su madre. Pero según su padre, Arthuro debía ser el hombre de la casa y cuidar de su hermana.

Algo, que a pesar de las bromas. Arthur se tomaba muy enserio.

Esa noche. El rubio, sé dirigió a la habitación de su hermana. Buscando, de alguna manera, izar una bandera de paz, entre ambos, por los próximos días…

Dispuesto a llamar antes de entrar; levanto su puño en alto. Solo tenia que golpear con sus nudillos, la madera.

Contrario a eso.

Termino escuchando una conversación de su hermana.

— No se,¿Qué hacer?, Mer…

— ¿Quieres perdonarlo? — escuchó, apenas, esa otra voz.

— Me engañó. Nunca podré olvidar su traición. Se acostó con ella, Mer. De solo verlo, siento asco.

—Pero…— otra vez, esa voz.

—Todavía lo amo. Y cuando estoy lejos de él. Yo…, le extrañó.

— pero…

—Pero cerca siento asco, odio y más asco.

— Entones. No lo perdones.

—Pero… y si lo pierdo.

— ¿Quieres a alguien que busque desfogonarse con otras, solo, cuando tu no estés de humor? Vamos, Morgana. Te mereces mas que ser la Barbie de una mala imitación de Ken.

— Lo sé, Merlín. Pero es tan raro no pasar el fin de semana con él. Divertirnos en el parque, ver una película… y, ya sabes…,mimos…

— ¡Vamos! Levanta ese ánimo, leona.

— No quiero. Seguramente el pasara toda la noche divirtiéndose en plan soltería y, yo aquí muriendo de amor.

— Ahg! Por favor. Te digo algo… córtate las venas, julieta o busca un lindo vestido y sal conmigo esta noche.

— Que mas quisiera, yo. Pero, no puedo esta noche. Mis padres se van de viaje mañana por la mañana.

— Bien. Que tal mañana por la noche? De paso te presento a mi vecino. Que está hecho un bombón.

— No se Mer…,Que tal si me encuentro con…

— Eres soltera ahora y el tiene la culpa de que tremendo pan dulce este a la merced de tantas dentaduras codiciosas.

— ¡Colin Morgan!, pero que cosas dices.

— No me llames así. Me das dolor de oído.

— tus ideas, me dan dolor de todo... a mi.

— ¡Vamos! Morghi, Quien quita, y en una de esas, matamos a dos romeos de un tiro.

— ¡Merlin!

Arthur qué había visto a su hermana sentada frente a su computador sospecho qué esta estaba hablando, por: **Skipe** con ese sujeto. Merlín. ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué relación tenia con su hermana?¿Por qué se tenían tanta confianza?

Guiado, por su instinto de hermano mayor. Decidió buscar información en su propio computador. Abrió su face y busco a ese tal Merlín entre los amigos de su hermana. Si, la conocía lo suficiente. Imaginaba, que en cuanto sus padres se fueran. Intentaría sobornarlo para dejarla salir sola ese sábado por la noche. Antes de ser tomado por sorpresa. Era mejor estar precavido. De ninguna manera dejaría a su hermana salir sola con un desconocido.

Jamás imagino, lo que le sucedería unas horas después.


End file.
